Concert
by Soulcandyx3
Summary: During the concert Cecil and Syo touch each other, but was it really just a dance move? CecilxSyo Yaoi boyxboy don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

After watching the first episode I just had to write something about Cecil and Syo. I MEAN THEY TOUCHED EACH OTHER YAOI BRAIN SAYS TO WRITE FANFIC BOUT IT MUST WRITE IT OTL Sorry that the first chapter is so short D: tell me what you think c:

* * *

The way he moves, his beautiful voice, everything about him that night was just so seductive. Neither of them could believe how turned on they were. Syo couldn't take it anymore. He moved across the stage to Cecil and once they were close enough he rubbed Cecil's hip. Cecil was glad to feel his touch and rubbed his shoulder, his hand gliding down to his chest. They soon snapped out of it when the audiences scream became higher pitched, all the yaoi fan girls loving their display of affection. Syo and Cecil quickly stopped and went back to the routine. The Starish members acted like nothing happened, like it was all part of their plan. Every Starish member gave Syo and Cecil looks. Most of them saying "what the hell was that?" They kept performing. For no reason should they ever stop randomly during a concert.

~After the concert~

"Ne Syo-kun what was that display for?" Natsuki asked as he walked behind Syo. "It wasn't in the rehearsal." Masato glared at him. Syo was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say. He was stuttering trying to come up with an explanation. "It was something we worked on together." Cecil smiled at them all. "Why would you not tell us?" Otoya frowned. "We wanted it to be a surprise. The fans seemed to love it." "We don't want fans to like us for that reason. We want them to like us for our music." Tokiya snapped and glared at both Syo and Cecil. "Sorry." Both of them apologized to the other members. Cecil and Syo lagged behind so they had distance between the other members. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me I just-" Syo tried to apologize but quickly stopped when Cecil grabbed his ass. "Just for tonight." Cecil smiled at him. Syo nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Wooo~ The last chapter~ Hope you enjoy~

* * *

Cecil had brought Syo to his dorm and quickly laid him on the bed. Syo kissed Cecil and pulled him closer. Cecil's tongue invaded Syo's moist cavern and the battle for dominance began. It lasted for awhile but Cecil won in the end. Cecil made sure to explore Syo's mouth learning every bit of it. What spots made him moan softly or sigh into the kiss. While they were kissing Cecil started lightly rub Syo's crotch. Syo groaned and broke the kiss. "Don't tease me." Cecil just smiled and moved his hand up to Syo's shirt. He kissed his neck while removing the fabric and then throwing it to the floor. Both Cecil's head and hand went lower on his body, neglecting Syo's upper half. Syo kept his eyes on him the whole time, his cock becoming harder and harder due to excitement. Cecil smiled at the growing hard on in Syo's pants and licked it through the fabric. Syo groaned and then glared at Cecil. "I said don't tease me." Cecil just smiled once again and unzipped Syo's pants. Cecil once again licked his cock through the fabric and Syo couldn't help but moan. One of his hands pulled Syo's pants all the way down along with his underwear. Cecil took Syo's hard cock in his hand and slowly started to pump it. Soft moans escaped Syo's lips but became louder as Cecil's hand sped up. His thumb would occasionally run across the slit and Syo would buck his hips. Cecil licked Syo's aching member from the base to the tip. He started to swirl his tongue around the head as he stroked the base. Syo was staring at him the whole time, his eyes were full of lust and moans escaped his lips. Syo's head flew back as Cecil put his whole cock in his mouth. "Oh god Cecil!" Syo moaned out as he gripped the sheets trying his best not to buck his hips. Cecil bobbed his head up and down deep throating him. Syo was so close but Cecil left his cock with a pop. Syo member was aching, needing to be touched. "Cecil." "I know." Cecil crawled over him and kissed him deeply. Cecil removed every article of clothing on him as fast as he could while not breaking the kiss. Syo kissed back but was growing impatient. Syo grabbed Cecil's erection and started to stroke him fast. Cecil broke the kiss and moaned. "S-Syo!" Cecil forced him to stop. "I don't want to cum until I'm inside you." Cecil kissed his neck and Syo blushed. "T-then hurry it up!" Cecil was glad to do so. He started to rub their clocks together. With every grind made Cecil groan and Syo moan. Cecil used his free hand to pinch Syo's pink buds. Syo was loving the feeling grinding his hips against Cecil's his nipples becoming hard from his teasing. Cecil's free hand went yo the night stand and pulled out a bottle of lube. He put a good amount of it on his fingers and moved down Syo's body. Cecil circled his hole before slipping a finger in. The first finger went in smoothly. Cecil knew it wasn't Syo's first time, everyone knew he was with Natsuki. Lucky for Cecil they were broken up as of now. Supposedly Natsuki had tried to put him in a dress one to many times. It was the third finger that didn't go in to smoothly. Cecil tried to find Syo's prostate to make it more comfortable for him. It took a little while but he found the spot that would make him scream. Syo's back arched and moaned louder when Cecil rammed his fingers into Syo's prostate. Cecil pulled his fingers out and covered his hand with lube. He spread the lube over his cock, groaning a bit as he stroked himself. Once he deemed himself ready he lined his cock to Syo's entrance. "Ready?" Syo nodded and Cecil pushed into him. Even though it wasn't Syo's first, he was still tight as hell. Cecil let out a gasp as Syo started to move back onto him. Cecil started to thrust into Syo making him moan. Cecil wasnt satisfied with Syo just moaning. He wanted to make him scream with pleasure. Cecil started to angle his thrusts to try and find his prostate. With one hard thrust he found it. Syo's body shook and jerked as his prostate was rammed into. Cecil's pace sped up ramming into Syo's prostate. Syo's head flew back and screamed with pleasure as he came. Cecil followed him acouple thrusts later. He pulled out of Syo, some of his cum leaking out of his entrance. Cecil laid down next to him and cuddled the small blonde. To Cecil's surprise Syo was already asleep. Cecil smiled and kissed his forehead. "Good night."

~Morning~

Cecil woke up up to an empty bed. He sighed a bit disappointed that his partner had already left him. Cecil sat up and found Syo sitting on one of the chairs putting on his shoes. "You were going to leave me without saying goodbye? Was I really that bad?" Cecil frowned. Syo stood up and kissed him on the cheek. "No you were great, I just need to go apologize to someone." "Your going back to him?" Syo flicked him in the head. "That's none of your business." Syo then left the dorm. Cecil knew that Syo was gone, but he couldn't stop smiling. He would miss him but he knew he would be happier with Natsuki. The night they shared would only be a one night stand, but it would be as memorable as their concerts.

End~

* * *

ahahahah yeah I ship SyoxNatsuki hate me if you wish 8D this was the first time writing smut before so I hope it was good x3


End file.
